1. Technical Field
The application relates to a dialing method of a telephone and more particularly to a dialing method of a mobile phone without physical keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic technology rapidly advances, consumptive electronic appliances are becoming a part of the modern life, and portable electronic products with varied functions are being developed correspondingly. For the purpose of convenience, more portable electronic products which are further integrated with multiple functions have been brought forth to the consumers. A PDA (personal digital assistant) mobile phone, one of the most commonly-used electronic devices, is a mobile phone having the functions of a PDA.
In comparison with the traditional mobile phone, the PDA mobile phone requires a larger display screen for the user to utilize the functions of PDA easily. To dispose the large-sized display screen, it would be ideal to omit all the buttons, including the keyboard, from the PDA mobile phone. For this reason, the technology of virtual keyboard has been applied on the conventional PDA mobile phone to replace the traditional keyboard. The virtual keyboard is displayed as an image on the screen of the mobile phone and is shown only when the user requires the keyboard and presses the dial button. Thus, the space on the mobile phone is effectively saved.
In addition, voice control dialing is another convenient function of mobile phones. However, in the conventional mobile phones, voice control functions are mostly designed as an individual program. Therefore, the user is required to press a voice control dial button for activating the function of voice control dialing. Moreover, in order to dial, a keyboard activating button also needs to be pressed so as to enable the virtual keyboard, which complicates the process of operating the mobile phone. When dialing, the user usually presses the keyboard directly without considering pressing an additional activating button to enable the function of voice control dialing. As a consequence, the function of voice control dialing is hardly used. To increase the use of voice control dialing, a more direct and convenient voice control dialing method is therefore required.